Betrayal
by batchic85
Summary: When Batgirl went to visit Jason Todd in prison, she never meant to let things go that far. Helena just wanted to meet the man who died at the hands of the Joker. She never could've guessed what would happen next.


Betrayal

She wasn't exactly sure how she snuck out of the house without her dad knowing, but she managed to do it so that nobody found out. I guess being the daughter of the Batman has its advantages after all. Speaking of her dad, he was the reason she was in Arkham Asylum visiting this specific patient in the first place.

Her father could never know she was here; otherwise he would want to know what her reasons were. And Helena didn't exactly have the heart to tell him the truth about it.

Jason Todd, that's the reason she was here. Sometimes when she goes down to the batcave she sees Batman staring at the ex-robins display case, even Nightwing occasionally. So she decided to find out exactly what the raven haired man was like, and to do that she had to meet him. Face to face.

That was the real reason she was in this sterilized visiting room on Arkham Island. Nobody would even question Batgirl's reasoning for a private session with one of Gotham's most dangerous criminals.

The vigilante was handcuffed to a chair, but they both knew the restraints would be on the floor soon.

To say that Helena was nervous would be an understatement. She was taking a huge risk just by being here, and she was trying not to think about the consequences of her father finding out.

When the feared Red Hood walked in the room, he acted surprised. He sashayed over to the chair, sat down, then put his feet up on the table.

"I don't think I've met you before. I was expecting Dickie to come and visit." The handcuffs fell to the floor and he pulled out a packet of cigarettes.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here…." She trailed off. Batgirl was leaning against the wall because she was too paranoid to get any closer.

Jason put a cigarette to his lips and lit it with a silver lighter. "Something I can help you with?" He asked sarcastically then rolled his eyes. So he's _that_ type of guy.

"No I just wanted to meet the guy whose case Dick talks to." Jason's eyes widened at that before he smirked.

"Care to explain?" He blew the cigarette smoke her way, but she just ignored the smell and kept talking.

"Whenever Nightwing's in the batcave after everyone leaves he walks over and stares at your case. Then he just starts talking about random things. I don't know it kinda freaked me out the first time but then I started thinking and realized I'm the only one who hasn't met you."

"I have a case in the batcave?"

"Yea. It's like the one Dick has except yours is in a different spot with a light on it." He sat there processing the information, while thinking about this girl in front of him. She had guts coming here, he'll give her that.

"So Bruce didn't send you here?"

"Nope. I'm here on my own free will."

"When I first saw you I thought he sent you to see if I was rehabilitated or not." He rolled his eyes again then focused on her.

"I don't think that's gonna happen any time soon. No offense." She held up her hands in mock surrender.

Jason shrugged. "None taken." There were a few moments of silence, until she asked the question that had really been bothering her.

"Why haven't you broken out yet? It's not like you can't do it, I mean you could get out now if you wanted to." He gave her a genuine smile and stood up.

"I decided to show Bruce exactly how much I've done for this city." Jason slowly started walking toward her now. "If nobody kills the criminals and street scum then this city will go back to being the modified version of Hell it was before I came back." He stopped right in front of her.

"As soon as Bruce realizes that, I'll be out of prison finishing what I started." After a silence that seemed to last forever the older vigilante asked her a strange question. "….Your name is Helena…..right?"

She nodded slowly, trying not to look at his sculpted chest. He had a white tank on, with his orange prison jacket tied around his waist. Helena was pinned to the wall; he could probably feel her shaking. She was so young. Jason could do anything he wanted, and there would be no resistance.

The second Robin hooked his thumbs under her cowl, and took it off. She was looking down at the ground, a light blush tinting her cheeks. He took her face in both of his hands assuring her that nothing would happen. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see your eyes?"

Deep dark blue eyes looked up to meet his emerald green, and Jason licked his lips in anticipation. He had never seen a more beautiful creature in his entire life. Then, he stole the girl's first kiss.

His lips were softer than she thought they would be, and she completely melted into the kiss. Gloved fingers gripped broad shoulders, the feeling of Jason's tongue massaging hers making Helena moan in pleasure. He pulled her closer to his body, so that they were as close as possible.

Then Jason remembered where he was and who he was kissing. He reluctantly pulled away wondering how things went that far so fast. Helena was blushing now, refusing to look him in the eye. The question lingering between them; is this going to happen again?

He felt dirty for eliciting these feelings in a child, and it grew knowing that he actually liked it. "You should go home before someone notices you're gone." Jason acted like he didn't know, and took his hands off Helena's hips disturbed they had even been there. The kid couldn't be more than sixteen. Fuck this was wrong on so many levels.

He sat back down in the chair, putting his handcuffs back on. She fixed her cowl back the way it was, and right as she was about to open the door the older vigilante spoke up.

"Forgetting something?" Batgirl turned around to see him holding up her utility belt. "Needed to make sure you wouldn't knock me out." Her blush deepened as she walked back over to grab it. This gave Jason the chance to lace their fingers together and say "Don't be a stranger okay?"

He smiled again and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest. "Okay." She turned back around opening the door. Batgirl left without another word leaving Jason to his thoughts.

"Huh…" He took out another cigarette, putting it between his lips like he did the last. Lighting it he took a deep breath in and watched the white smoke drift away when he let it go. "Kid's kinda cute when she blushes."

The next morning, everything went straight to Hell. It had started out normally. Alfred waking her up, going down eating breakfast with her dad, and watching a little television afterwards. But Alfred held back the morning paper, because he wanted to give them a little time to themselves. As soon as he got it though the whole day was ruined.

Red Hood had escaped from Arkham Asylum.

"How could this have happened? Never mind that's a stupid question. I want to know _when _this happened." Bruce Wayne was pacing back and forth in the living room, thinking about every possible outcome this could bring. Then Helena remembered something from last night.

_Forgetting something? Needed to make sure you wouldn't knock me out._

She was so stupid! He had used her to get the tools in her belt, and she fell for it. This was all her fault, and it was just a matter of time before her dad would find out. So she left to take a walk around Gotham in the pouring rain.

Helena was currently sitting under one of those tables with an umbrella above it in the middle of town. When he kissed her, she had felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Nobody had ever made her feel like that before, which is probably why she was, still a virgin.

To make everything worse some jerk in a truck splashed water all over her so her clothes were drenched in murky water. How could she let him do this to her? Helena wrapped her arms around herself, feeling like the biggest idiot in the entire world.

Then she heard a motorcycle engine and looked up to see said vigilante stopping in front of her. Helena looked up, wondering what he was doing here. Jason got out of Arkham, now what did he want?

"Coming or not?" He patted the space behind him, expecting her to come with him.

"Are you supposed to be my knight in shining armor?" He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just shut up and come on." Jason was silently asking for her to trust him, and the next thing she knew was that she was on Jason's bike speeding down Gotham's streets. They arrived at an apartment building a few minutes later, going up the stairs to his current area of residents.

It was nicer than expected, and she decided to take a shower to think over everything that's happened so far. Batgirl went to Arkham Asylum last night to visit Jason Todd. He had kissed her and escaped after she left. Helena was in his apartment taking a shower. Bruce Wayne was going to kill her later. Or possibly Dick Grayson. Maybe both.

After she got out, she put on one of Jason's shirts because her clothes were still in the dryer. It was too big for her, so it went down a little past her thighs barely covering her bottom.

The teen had left her phone on the coffee table and when it went off he picked it up. It was a text from Tim Drake.

_Hey is everything ok? Haven't heard from u today…. Jason Todd escaped Arkham! Not going on patrol 2nite._

He put the phone back down and turned the TV on. _Why was _he_ texting her? _

When Helena walked out of the bathroom Jason immediately regretted giving her the shirt. It made her look to damn sexy! Was she even wearing anything else? This was going to be way harder than he thought it would be.

"Whatcha doin?" Right now he was trying to fix his phone, which had gotten wet on the ride home. It wasn't really important, but he was trying to keep himself occupied so that he wouldn't do anything with Helena that they would both regret later.

"My phones wet, I'm trying to fix it." She sat down Indian style on the couch next to him. "You got a text from someone while you were in the shower; your phone is on the table. When she stood up and bent over to get her phone Jason saw up her shirt, showing off her perfect wet pussy. He immediately felt his pants tighten and he shifted uncomfortably.

He wanted to grab and taste every inch of her skin, to make her moan and beg him to stop. But that would be statuary rape, which is wrong. Even that thought couldn't stop him from wanting her though. Jason had gone up against psychotic villains, jumped into raging gunfire without a second thought, and had been through cruel beatings and mindless torture.

But the thought of being alone with this girl, with _Helena_ scared him.

It was about nine o'clock at night, and Jason wondered the last time she had gotten a good nights rest. Bruce had probably figured out that Batgirl had gone to see him right before he escaped, so that meant she couldn't go home.

"It's getting kind of late. The bedroom's over there." He gestured to the bedroom door. "See you in the morning."

She looked over at the door and back at him. "That's okay I can sleep on the couch considering it's your apartment. Besides you've been nice enough to me." Helena laid down, putting her head on the armrest, and then brought her legs up so that she was lying on her side facing the TV. If he looked at the right angle, he could see right up her shirt at that perfect round ass.

Okay now he had a major problem. His pants were so tight that they might bust open, and Helena wanted to sleep on his couch. Better make those two problems. Jason got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I need to take a quick shower. We'll talk about this when I get out." With that said, he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

After he got out, Jason wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to find Helena still lying on the couch watching television. He cleared his throat causing her to look up. She blushed lightly as soon as he started talking.

"Look I'm gonna go to bed. Join me or don't, it's your choice." He walked into the bedroom smirking. She would never follow him into the bedroom; the kid was probably still a virgin.

Boy was he wrong.


End file.
